The Devil Under the Angel's Spell
by bruja-esme
Summary: Sonic and Amy's relationship has been going downhill lately. Amy's trying her hardest to make it work between them but how can you fix something that's too broken? And what happens when love just become a word? Or when that word becomes a feeling for someone else? Can they fix each other or will Amy finally give up Sonic for someone else?
1. Different

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

She had always hated plane rides. Just the thought of the plane suddenly plunging into ground below gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Yet, she kept telling herself that all of this would soon pass and all her anxiety would be a saving grace. It had to or how else would her relationship with the blue hedgehog sitting next to her would work out? For months on end, their marriage has been very strange. No struggles had surfaced, but it all felt different since a couple months ago. Intimacy was still there, but of course it had changed. The affection between them had lessened and time became their worst enemy. Surely the honeymoon stage had ended abruptly.

The pink hedgehog sighed as she looked out the small window of the aircraft. She could see the people beneath her growing as the descending of the pane was upon them. If anything this was definitely the part that she hated the most about planes.

She shut her emerald eyes to abstain from the fear creeping up her body. Yup this was definitely what she hated the most about planes. However, she did feel a small pressure on her left hand. It felt warm and comforting. She seemed to crack one eye open to see what had possessed her hand. Of course it was. It was her cobalt lover.

"You okay there Ames?" He smiled one of those winning smiles of his.

She then again shut her cracked eye shut and sighed, "You know how I feel about planes, Sonikku."

"Come on. Hang in there. Just a couple more minutes and we'll be on the ground."

"Yea I guess you're right."

Letting out another sigh, she pulled her hand away from his. Yes it was comforting, but again it felt different. Everything did. She just hoped that it was only an odd feeling caused by her anxiety of planes.

* * *

The rockiness of the car they were now located in, was definitely something that she would have to get used to for the next few weeks. Heck, even being here in another country was something that she would have to get used to. Again she looked to her side to see her husband buried in a bunch papers that seemed to be the cause of their reasoning to be here. Sonic worked for a company that sold special equipment for soldiers in third-world countries. Now his company had to move him to the country of Genovia to prepare equipment for the Royals located there. It required him to be abroad for a couple of weeks hence taking him and his wife to live there for the time being.

Amy had been apprehensive from the start, but she decided to give it a try. It's not like she was doing much at home anyways. Ever since they got married, Sonic had insisted that she be a stay-at-home wife. Of course, that messed with her ego just a bit but she wanted to make her newly husband happy.

 _Sometimes I wish I could turn back time._

She snapped out of her thoughts as the car came to a sudden stop. She looked out the window and saw where they would be living for the next few weeks. It was a huge grey castle that had soldiers lined up at each tower, wall, and fence. Barbed wire was on each fence and the scenery seemed to disappear into nothingness.

"This seems more like a fortress then a castle," Amy recalled as the couple stepped out from car.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog," a brown chipmunk appeared in front of them, "My name is Sally Acorn and I shall be your personal assistant. If there is ever anything you need then don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you Miss Acorn," Sonic smiled to the blue-eyed bue.

"Very well then shall I show you to your room?"

The trio along with two serving staff walked along from hall to hall. It seemed to have taken about twenty minutes to even pass through the east wing of the castle that they started to grow tired of all this walking. Amy on the other hand, was taken aback by all the soldiers that seemed to be located just about everywhere.

"This King sure does like having protection." The rosy hedgehog whispered to herself, yet everyone in the group could hear her.

"King Knuckles does indeed. Especially if you're the only Royal in the world that has access to the Master Emerald." Sally then halted the group to a set of marbled doors and proceeded to explain, "King Knuckles was quite pleased that both of you could come on such short noticed that he provided one of his grand rooms for the both of you."

"Why tell his highness much gratitude," Sonic said quite boastful.

"Oh that won't be necessary Sir Sonic."

Confused he replied, "Why is that?"

"King Knuckles would like for you to accompany him in his head quarters immediately." Sally looked towards the couple, "I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure you both would like to get settled in, but orders are orders."

"It's alright!" Sonic turned Amy, "You'll be fine without me right?"

Uncertain, the pink hedgehog nodded lightly and gave her husband a small hug as he disappeared with Miss Sally to the opposite side of the castle. She proceeded to let the two servants in with their belongings. She stepped into the room and noticed the marble floor and ceiling. The room was so big that you could fit a whole house into it. The first room was more of a living area decorated with a loveseat, coffee table, and a television. Just to the right was a bedroom fitted with him and hers closet, a king-sized bed, and a bathroom. Their seemed to be a balcony just off to the side of the bedroom that gave a great overlook of the gardens below. This was definitely fit for a royal, and that Amy was not.

The two servants who had accopanied her had now left her to her wandering mind. This was something she would never be able to get used to. Sure back home, she lived comfortably in a huge house that was the size of a small mansion, but even then she quite reluctant. She always imagined herself to be away from civilization in a small cottage living out in the woods. But this. This was something way different and on the opposite end of the spectrum of her comfort level.

Amy jumped onto the bed and decided that she would unpack later. Right at this moment she just needed to escape her thoughts with a long nap. Hopefully by the time she woke up, her cobalt hero would be back.

* * *

 _ **Let me heal you..**_

Those words kept echoing in her mind as she suddenly woke from her deep sleep. She became terrified at what was causing her to dream of something unnecessary. Lately, her dreams had become nightmares. Everytime she slept it was just pure darkness with only a voice talking to her.

Surely had to be some kind of sign, right?

She sighed and turned over to see the time on the clock. 10:45 p.m.  
It had been approximately five or so hours since Sonic disappeared to have a meeting with the King. Of course, Amy wasn't expecting him to be back anytime soon, but she would have hoped for at least a call from him. She'd just hope that days like this wouldn't become a regular thing.

She walked towards the balcony and looked up at the nighttime sky. She didn't know why but something felt off. It didn't look like sky from back home. It looked way different.

* * *

The morning rays of the sun drew in so elegantly into the room. Each ray hit her just right and pro-founded her curves into the bed sheets. Her emerald orbs opened so effortlessly and a small yawn escaped her lips. The rose hedgehog turned over and to her disappoint she was alone. There was absolutely no one next to her.

Her heart ached and her mind wandered. She slowly came to a seating position and found a note right next to her previous sleeping form. It read:

 **Hey there Ames,**

 **Sorry I couldn't be with you last night. Long meeting.**

 **Sorry again for today. Went out with the King to go spot the neighboring Royals.**

 **Don't wait up.**

 **-Sonic**

She crumpled up the paper and headed to put on a few clothes, because at this moment intime all she wanted to was go for a walk. She agreed on a white sundress that ended above her knees and sandals that a female barbarian would wear. Nothing was done to her pink quills but brush them down ever so slightly. She didn't really seem to care about her appearance. All she wanted to was let her mind run wild.

She didn't seem to know where she was going as her feet were doing all the wandering but she somehow managed to end up in the garden area of the castle. All that plagued her mind was him.

Of course he'd be gone as soon as possible. Why did she think that her being here with him would make any difference from the way they reacted with one another back home? Nothing would change. Absolutely nothing would change in their marriage even if she tried. Oh and she tried.

All this desperateness made her so upset with herself. Never did she want to revolve herself for someone. She had enough of that when she was younger. Constantly chasing him when they were kids. Now that she had him, what was the point? What was the point in this marriage anymore? Sonic always like to move fast. Of course she wasn't ready to get married. She wasn't ready for any of this, and yet she was here. Alone in this marriage.

Battling her own struggles and trying to pick up the pieces. Next thing you'll know he'll want to have a family and she would have to come to his needs. She wasn't ready for that.

Then it all hit her at once like ton of bricks-they weren't different with one another. No. He had made her different.

"Of course," she spoke to herself at that self-realization.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

She froze in her tracks when a male-toned voice distracted her from her thoughts. She turned around to see another soldier from King Knuckle's rule. This time, however, he look different from the others. He stood more confidently. He was well uniformed and he shoulder way more broad than any other male. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes all around him. His stare was very fierce and his eyes a bloodshot red. Yet his presence was dark but alluring. He was intimidating, but Amy seemed to be hypnotized by him.

He then spoke again, "Are you alright _Mrs. Hedgehog_?"

That did it for her. Just being called that repulsive of a surname made her come out her trance-like state, "Yes sorry to alarm you Sir-uhh?"

"Shadow."

"Yes. Right umm Sir Shadow. I was just umm taking a walk through the garden. I'm getting quite bored being coped up in that room of mine."

"Sorry to hear that _Mrs. Hedgehog."_

Again her face twisted in disgust from hearing that name that she retorted out, "It's alright if you call me Amy."

The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Sorry ma'am. Can't do that. Royal's orders here are to call nobles from their surnames."

She sighed in defeat, but then came up with an idea, "How about Rose? Technically it's my maiden surname."

The hedgehog that stood in front of her nodded with no real emotion present and continued, "Very well Miss Rose."

"Thank you. Is it okay if I stay in the garden a little while longer?"

"By all means. I will be here."

"What do you mean?"

"My apologies, I'm sure Miss Acorn was to explain to you that each noble must have a a personal guard at all times. I am assigned to be yours. I was to meet you yesterday once you've arrived however I was informed that you would like to get some rest. Hence our postponed meeting for today."

"Oh," she smiled up at the ebony hedgehog and proceeded to walk through the field of flowers behind them, "Well shall we take a stroll then?"

"Of course."

In her head, all she could think of was pure bliss. Never in a million years did she feel this way. It's safe to say that for once she felt different in a good way, and the cause was the man tracing behind her.

* * *

 **A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review!**


	2. Loneliness

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I knew how I wanted this chapter to go but I didn't know how to piece it together. Hopefully I did it justice!**

* * *

The wind had picked up making the pollen of the carnations circle around them. The breeze felt good against her silky fur. It had certainly distracted her from the everlasting heat coming from the sun's rays. Never would she understand why people enjoyed the summer heat. She let her eyes follow the paths of the green oasis that they were currently in. All the greenery were set up like a type of art form. Each plantation was set up to please the normal eye. It was definitely something Amy would enjoy while being away from home. To her everything seemed quite peaceful for once.

And yet she couldn't help but slowly let her eyes cascade to the person that kept watching her every move. She noticed that the ebony hedgehog's expression didn't change much since their meeting. It was stern but relaxed. He was also eerily quiet. Coming to a realization, he hadn't spoken since their first encounter.

Her thoughts eventually caught up to her. So she asked, "Sir Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"You're very quiet. Why is that?"

Taken aback, his expression dropped into a more of uncertainty one, "I guess I've always been like that."

"Hmm..very well then."

Their attention returned to the paved pathway. Different types of vegetation and flowers gathered around them. Again, it was something that Amy could find very peaceful. Her small feet continued exploring the greenery area. Shadow didn't move after her, instead he followed her through his eyes. Truly it was a sight to behold.

The lovely pink hedgehog's hair danced with the wind as did her dress. Between the now and then lift of her dress, he could see the silkiness that were her long legs. Her posture wasn't still as she let the breeze guide her next actions. The expression on her face was calm and content, yet curiosity fulfilled her jade eyes. He didn't realized that he was staring at her for so long until she glanced towards his direction. She tilted her head to the side with a now enticing look.

She drew a smile and spoke softly, "You know Shadow it's not polite to stare at a lady."

He was caught off guard by her saying that he didn't realize exactly what to say. He gulped and tried to rekindle his sense of pride, "I'm sorry Miss Rose. I didn't realize I was umm I'm sorry.."

Giggling sore through his ears as she spoke again, "Oh I'm just messing with you. Lighten up."

Shadow's embarrassment traveled upwards his body as he could feel the warmth in his cheeks redden. He rolled his eyes at the stupid idea of this awkward feeling. Surely there must be a way out of his internal misery.

"Shadow why does everyone have to have a guard with them?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not able to discuss that."

"Oh by why not?"

"King's orders. He likes to keep his reasonings to himself."

"Hmm.." she hummed softly, "He must be a very private man then."

"Of course."

They stood there in silence not really looking at one another. However, Shadow could tell that something was bothering the young flower. From what he had heard before her arrival, she was one to be curious and speak very often. But now that he was with her. She was something different. She wasn't like what anyone had said at all. Of course she was curious, but she seemed off. She seemed lonely.

Her eyes cascaded downward just staring at her feet. She knew to not reveal how she felt especially in front of a stranger but at this very moment she didn't know what to do. She couldn't just run. No they would chase after her. She couldn't just go home. Heck she didn't even know what part of the map she was located on. All she just wanted was to disappear.

She sighed.

Her male companion felt the uneasiness in her but as soon as he was about to speak they were interrupted by a female voice. It was small and childish.

"Excuse me Ma'am and Sir."

They're attention turned to the voice and saw a young rabbit. She was of a cream color. Her eyes were a nice shade of hazel and she wore a similar dress of a maid. Behind her, a blue chao floated. Neither the the rabbit or the chao carried anything but a small smile.

Shadow gave them a small smirk and replied, "Hello there Miss Cream. Cheese."

"Sorry for the intrusion Sir Shadow, but my mother has set up a small meal for _Mrs. Hedgehog._ She saw that the young lady skipped breakfast and thought that she might be little hungry."

Amy smiled at the young girl, "Of course, thank you."

"Well shall we escort you inside Miss Rose?" Shadow replied.

"Yes thank you."

* * *

There was definitely a lot more for Amy to explore as this was the first time she even entered the dining area. She imagined that everything would have high ceilings considering that it was castle they were in. Everything she looked at had some type of deja vu to it. It was if she had been here before or she'd seen everything already.

Cream ushered for the rosy hedgehog to sit.

"My mom should be here soon. Would you like something as well Sir Shadow?"

The older male shook his head and allowed the rabbit to go retrieve her mother. His attention resumed to his newfound interest. She seemed to be staring out the window that resided next to her. His curiosity got to the best of him and saw what she was looking at. The King's carriage had just arrived from its morning endeavours. His red orbs saw that his king descended from the carriage but no blue hedgehog. His eye then look back to the female. She didn't seem upset nor sad. Just numb.

Both their attentions had been snapped to reality as the doors opened once again. Through the doors that they had just entered, a beautiful rabbit walked through. She seemed like a more mature twin to Cream. Surely this must be her mother. She had a small plate with what Amy believed was a vegetable soup. In her opposing hand she also had a beverage. She set it down in front of the younger girl and introduced herself.

"Hell there My Lady. I'm Miss Vanilla the head chief here."

"Hi there."

"Well aren't you a sight to behold! Quite beautiful I must say don't you agree Sir Shadow?"

A blush crept up Amy's cheeks at the compliment. She didn't hear Shadow say anything but she definitely saw a slight nod in agreement. She desperately tried to disappear but only remain still as the latter observed her.

"I'm sorry to embarrass you darling," Miss Vanilla giggled, "but it's true."

"It's alright," she spoke softly.

"Right well once you're finished with your meal, Sir Shadow will escort you to the library."

"Why's that?"

"Well his majesty would like to have a word with you."

…

Different thoughts ran through her mind. Different emotions. Surely she knew that she would have to introduce herself to him someday, but she wasn't ready at all. Her safe haven was nowhere to be found. She had to do everything all by herself. This "nobleness" was getting to her.

"My Lady?"

Vanilla's motherly voice snapped her out the toxic thoughts she was dwelled in.

"Yes sorry. Thank you Miss Vanilla."

The older rabbit smiled and nodded. She turn towards the door and wave to both hedgehogs. Silence settled back into the room. Neither pair of eyes followed anything in particular. There wasn't tension persay. Just loneliness..

Shadow leaned back on the wall adjacent to Amy. He eyed her very carefully. Taking in mental notes of her body language. Her shoulders slumped downward as her eyes fell. Her head was tilted sideways and her breathing slowed down. She didn't seem concerned with the food in front of her. Something was making her very perturbed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Explain." It wasn't more of a command but a question, but somehow Amy grew onto his bluntlessness. She sighed, quite unsure as where to start.

Yet she tried, "I'm not sure how to do this."

"I'm sorry?"

"You know all this noble stuff. If anything I thought that maybe I would be treated as just a visitor but surely that can't be the case."

"Well of course not. Your husband works with a lot of royalty making both of you nobles."

"Yeah but that's my husband's status not mine."

"You are _married_ to him.."

Thats was it. That hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course she was married to that man. Oh she knew perfectly well, but to actually hear that it is what caused for all her insecurities to crash her heart and soul. Never did she hold so much hatred for one person until then, and yet she was still here. She was here searching for solutions and then nothing.

"Yes I am married but that does not mean he owns me."

"Excuse me?"

"I am my own person. I do believe I should be treated just as anyone else here."

"I'm sorry Miss Rose, but that's the King's orders."

"Very well lead me to him, and we'll have a talk." Amy stood up and headed towards the door ever forgetting the food that was served to her, "Shall we?"

* * *

Shadow only smirked at the independence that this young girl beholden. It seemed like she was no longer a to anyone and she was ready to prove her worth. He only nodded to her and proceeded to escort her to the library.

Her eyes cascaded from one end of the room to the other. The high ceilings and golden interior were quite a sight to behold. The room was filled with just about any book ever possibly made. Shelves upon shelves covered the entire area, and each shelf was either separated by a strange antique or an award of some sort. Everything was definitely fit for a royal.

Her gaze soon landed to person who now was the cause of all her newfound anxiety. The red echidna stood very broad with shoulders back. He wore a black suit with gold embroidery. His expression was nonchalant. Yet, his violet eyes had a gleam of amusement somewhere. Next to him, stood another male that Amy assumed was another guard. He was a white hedgehog with golden yellow eyes. He wore the exact uniform as Shadow. His face was more calmer than any other guard she encountered.

As they walked closer to him, Amy could feel her heart racing faster. Her palms became more sweaty and her cheeks became a darker blush color.

 _Great. So much for having some form of confidence._

The rosy hedgehog stood still once she reached a good amount of distance from him. Her anxiety was getting the better of her, but she tried to play it off as if she wasn't fazed by him. Her deja vu was definitely getting stronger by the second. And yet no one had spoken a word since her's and Shadow's arrival. Everyone stared at her.

She gulped and tried, "Hello your majesty."

And nothing.

So she tried again, "Thank you for having us-"

"Cut the crap Amy." The majesty's voice boomed.

Shadow and the other guard turn to their king with a sense of urgency. Never had they heard him drop any formalities or even used any type of sailor language. The king's laughter rng through the room and extended his arms to hug the young girl. Then it all clicked.

 _They already knew each other._

Shadow proceeded to stand next to the other guard. His eyes followed the gesture of his king. They unwrapped themselves from each other and laughed in unison. Confusion was definetly beating Shadow in the head that he couldn't help but whisiper to his counterpart.

"Am I missing something here, Silver?"

The white hedgehog chckled, "Everything will be explained to you right now. Just watch."

Their eyes then returned to the scene in front of them.

"How are you Amy?" Knuckles said as he suggested her to sit down.

She giggled, "I've been good. Thanks for almost giving me an anxiety attack though."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"How's his "royalness" doing?"

"I've been great. I'm still trying to get used to all this."

Amy smiled as he gestured to the crown on his head. She spoke once more, "I can see. You've even amped up your whole security."

"Well yea. I kinda had to."

"Well of course."

"Which reminds me, hows Shadow treating you?"

She blushed and looked towards the ebony hedgehog who tried to look busy with Silver, "You know what? He's been great. He's not in my personal space like other guards you have."

The echidna laughed, "You mean like Vector and Espio?"

"Yea thank the heavens you didn't assign them to me or else we would have a problem."

"Yea I'm sure we would have. That's why I gave you one of my best right hands."

"Oh really? How long has he been here?"

"Like a month after my coronation?"

"That's good. Wait, then who's Sonic's guard?"

"Espio."

"Hmm."

"Sorry for stealing your husband."

"It's fine," she giggled nervously definitely trying to avoid the topic.

"You do realize why I wanted to talk to you, right?"

Amy sighed and looked down. Another topic she wanted to avoid. She knew that he would ask but she just wished that she could have a little more time to prep. A little more time for her to really know what she was going to say. She needed to b honest with him, but she didn't know how much honesty to throw into the conversation. Did he really want to know the underlying truth?

Red orbs studied her from afar. He saw that there was a sign of battle in her face. Shadow kept circling the room with Silver considering that the two nobles needed some form of privacy. He could barely hear their conversation and that was really frustrating him.

"How is she?" Knuckles voice sprung bringing her back to reality.

"She's okay."

"Really?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I need to be honest even if it hurts._

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"Knuckles," She sighed, "She's never going to be okay. You really broke her."

"I know..but I just couldn't leave my people."

Amy grabbed his hands and made him look at her, "I know and she knows that too. We both know that your people needed you and they still do, but do you honestly think that Rouge will ever let this go?"

Silence.

"Knuckles, she will always love you, but this lifestyle is not for everyone. She will never want to be a queen especially when this is a country she barely knows."

"Yea I get that," he said as he ripped his hands away, "but she should at least given it a chance!"

"Knuckles you can't make someone you love do something they don't want."

He sighed, "You're right."

"Have you tried to communicate with her?"

"No. She's basically blocked me out of her life."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Neither do I."

Silence.

"Tell me Amy. How's your marriage going?"

.

.

.

"Same as your life at the moment...it's pure loneliness."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Tick Tock

_All characters belong to Sega._

* * *

 _Tick..Tock.._

Time was definitely becoming her worst enemy, and yet she was still here. In a place where she didn't remember the people anymore. A place where her memories lingered. A place where she ultimately lost herself. Of course she was happy to see her old friend but at what cost? For all she knew her past would catch up to her, and then she would have a lot of explaining to do. How desperately she wanted to leave.

Her mind stopped wandering from the poisonous thoughts she created and slowly stood from the mattress she sat upon. Right after her encounter with Knuckles she had decided that she need alone time. So Shadow had taken her back to her room. He of course remained outside the room she shared with her husband, just in case she needed any assistance. She knew he would be outside, a guard's job is never done.

A soft sigh came through her lips as she walked across the room to one of the windows. Her eyes could see that the sun was finally setting. She could have swore that time was moving slower than usual. She had spoken with Knuckles for quite a long time that she thought it was night by the time she left. Apparently not.

 _Knock. Knock._

Amy's attention turned towards the door. She couldn't figure who would want to come visit her and surely Shadow would have said something if he were to come in. Curiosity got the better of her as she called out, "Come in."

Not even two steps into the room, Amy could tell it was Miss Vanilla from earlier. A small smile came upon her face as the older female proceeded to come inside with a small cart containing a series of different cuisines.

"You know Amy it's not polite to not finish your food."

The rosy hedgehog giggled as she made her way to the table where Vanilla decided to sit up her meal, "I'm sorry Miss Vanilla. I wasn't quite hungry earlier."

"Of course. Must be hard seeing all of this. Old memories."

"Yea," She sighed as she sat down adjacent to the mother, "I never thought I would come back here."

Vanilla smiled, "For what it's worth I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier."

Amy only giggled as Vanilla set up two plates at the table they currently occupied. Tomato soup was on the menu for tonight.

"It's just Shadow is so stern. I swear that boy takes this job too seriously sometimes."

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked she blew on her spoon.

"Well the way you see him is what you get. He never smiles. Barely speaks. And I swear he wears that frown always. "

"Maybe he's just shy?"

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is very quiet, but he's doesn't say much about his personal life. I will say, from what we've heard he's quite accomplished for his age."

"In what ways?"

"Well for starters, the boy is only 25 and he's already King Knuckle's right hand. Apparently as soon as he turned 16 he joined the military and moved up the ranks. He was a general by the age of 18. He's quite skilled in combat and working under the pressure. I guess that's where he was introduced to the King."

Amy only leaned back in her seat as she took in all the newfound information about her new companion. She didn't really know what to say but, "Wow."

Vanilla only smiled at the young girl.

"Wait then why would Knuckles assign him to me? I mean it would make sense that his right hand would stay with his "royalness" at all times, no?"

"Well yes of course, but his majesty thought it would be better for him to accompany you. Plus I think Silver can manage with being the King's guard for a while."

Wonder ran through the young girl's mind. For some reason she wanted to ask more question about her companion but something in the back of her mind told her otherwise. She was at a lost.

 _Tick... Tock…_

Her eyes wandered to the incontinence of her clock as it read 7:30pm.

"I'm sorry Miss Vanilla for taking up your time. I'm pretty sure you would rather spend your time with your daughter."

The older female only waved her off, "Oh please child! Cream is probably stuck reading or doing something else. She can manage without me for a few hours."

"Very well then," Amy giggled, "She is getting a lot bigger since last time I saw her. She's what 16 now?"

"Yes she is. To be quite honest with you, I was shocked that she didn't recognize you."

"I mean it's been six years since I've last been here. Maybe it's best she doesn't know."

The mother's eyes only cascaded downward. She could tell that the young girl was going through some difficulties. Her body language made it very obvious, and yet she put up a front. Vanilla could tell that being in this environment was making her feel some type of way. It seemed as if her demons were finally catching up to her and she didn't know how to handle them.

So with a low and clear tone, the mother spoke, "It's okay to be afraid Amy."

"I'm not sure if being afraid is what's wrong with me. If anything I just don't seem to understand why the world has brought me back here. I swore that once I left this island that I wouldn't be back...ever."

"I see, but did you ever think that maybe there was a reason for you coming back?"

"Not that I could think of. If anything once I met Sonic, I thought that he could make all of what happened to me, disappear. Unfortunately, that hasn't been the case. He's brought me here."

"Does he know?"

A brief silence crept over the young hedgehog, "No. I rather him not know anything about any of this. I've even made it clear to Knuckles to not speak about it. As too you, Miss Vanilla. I don't want anyone finding out about it. Please?"

"Well of course, my child! I would never. You're like a daughter to me and I would never bring up the nightmare you've endured here."

Amy smiled at the older woman and released a sigh of relief.

 _Tick. Tock._

* * *

All this paperwork just seemed to keep piling up. It honestly seemed as if it wasn't going to end any time soon and yet he was seemily running out of time. The clock was reading 9:05 pm at the moment. He knew that his job would take up most of his time but he didn't know that it had become so late so soon.

His hands shuffled through each paper that needed to be sign and looked through. His head was definitely feeling the coming headache that was forming. His thoughts were mainly focused on one thing. _Her.._

She was definitely a beauty and yet he didn't understand the feeling coursing through him. She was the object of all his desires. She was something that he couldn't get ahold of even when she was right there in front of him.

He sighed knowing that it would all catch up to him and he would eventually break every last promise he ever held. His possessiveness of her was getting too strong. Everytime he would see her, it would take every possible logical thought to keep him away. He just couldn't do that anymore.

 _Tick. Tock._

That damn clock was starting to irritate him. His thoughts started to shift to the paperwork he was no longer concerned about. He knew that he had to finish at least half. As each paper started to fill the done portion of the desk, he couldn't help but realize a very common theme. Security. He understood why he was here for, but he didn't understand why such a small royal would want so much security and weaponry.

" _Something's going on here."_

His thoughts were starting to wander until he was pulled by that soothing voice he ever so cared for.

"Hey Sonic. I think it's time to call it a night. Come to bed."

And with that he was ready to endure one of his many sins.

* * *

Red orbs stared at the opposing wall. Nothing interesting happened between the last few hours. If anything the only "exciting" thing that could of happened was Miss Vanilla entering the room. She had been there for an hour or two when she left the young rose alone. The mother only gave a small smile and goodnight when she proceeded to go back down to the maid's quarters. Ever since nothing has happened.

He knew that this was going to be a part of the job when he agreed to be Amy's guard. He just didn't realize how boring standing outside a room would be. He sighed as he let his head hit the wall and his arms crossed his chest. He could hear the clock from inside the room. Its noise was definitely starting to get louder by each minute that passed.

However, Shadow did seem to notice something-Amy had made no sound ever since Miss Vanilla left. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air. He knew that he wasn't going crazy, cause his ears never failed him before. Heck, he was trained enough to hear a mouse.

" _I wonder what she's doing."_

The ebony hedgehog didn't put much more thought into it and left at that. The noise of the clock that kept pestering him was now being drowned by something else. Footsteps. His attention was now turned to the white hedgehog who was walking towards him. Silver smiled and gave a small wave as he approached the other male.

"Hey Shadow! How's your experience with Miss Amy going?"

"Quite well. I thought you were suppose to be with his majesty at all times?"

"Well yeah, he said he wasn't feeling well so he excused me for the night. So I came to keep you company."

"Hmm," Shadow nodded in understanding.

"So has Amy annoyed you yet with all her blabbing?"

"Actually she's hasn't been very talkative at all. Also, you shouldn't drop any formalities wilse referring to her; she's a noble after all." His golden orbs counterpart only rolled his eyes as he continued, "Plus how is it again that you all know each other? I thought this was their first time visiting the country?"

"Her husband's-yes. Her," he scratched his head, "well I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say but keep in mind that she had a life before she was married."

The ebony hedgehog cocked his head to the side in confusion. Everything seemed to be quite odd with the girl. Not sure why but his interest to her kept growing. A light click from beside him startled his thoughts. The door opened to reveal the young rose. She seemed tired even her voice was softer than ever.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, it's just I hear talking so I thought that maybe Sonic was done for the night."

"Sorry Miss Amy but nope it's just me paying my dear friend Shadow a visit."

"More like a nuisance," the ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes while getting a small giggle from Amy.

"Not cool dude."

Amy giggled once more at the awkward altercation and decided to voice her opinion, "Shadow I understand that you're my guard and you have to be with me at all times, but I'm sure Knuckles wouldn't mind if you left to go rest. Plus I wouldn't want you to wait until Sonic arrives."

"Miss Rose you know the King has specific orders whether I need rest or not, your safety is much my full concern."

She sighed and nodded. She knew how Knuckles was when it came to everyone's safety. She swore sometimes that man can go a little overboard.

"If it puts you at ease Miss Amy, I'll keep my good friend company just until your husband arrives."

"Like I said before, you're more of a nuisance to me."

She stifled another giggle from her person. Both hedgehogs did put her at ease with their commenting, but still she couldn't stop from feeling some type of way. She looked up at her guard not really sure how to respond to neither of them. Surely she wanted him to get some rest and not be standing outside her door all day, but knew otherwise. He will always follow order whether she could convince him to not.

She shrugged, "Very well. I must say though, as soon as Sonic arrives please try and catch up on some well deserved rest." She sighed, "I hate to keep no just you, Shadow, but both of you out here due to him."

"Miss Rose, no need to be apologetic. It's part of the job."

"Right. Well I'll seek to talk to Knuckles about that tomorrow morning. Goodnight you two." She smiled once more and slithered back into the room.

Both males looked at the closed door. Neither of them sure what more to do, but count down the ticks from the clock they could overhear.

 _Tick. Tock._

* * *

The young flower laid in bed not really seeking anything else. She had managed to find a comfortable position on her side. She didn't mind to close the curtains to the window near her. She would allow the moon to dance its way in. Which it did. The moonlight casted into the room, beaming at the curves of her body. It touched every part of her ever so slightly.

It was times like these that she wished for a different outcome. At times she would play different memories in her to see which one would lead her to a different path. Heck, even sometimes she wish that she had said no.

Her eyes scanned outward to the sky. She could see but only a few stars out tonight. Not much noise was proceeding outside. Mostly the nighttime adventurers.

She tempted to close her green orbs to get some much needed sleep, but to no avail. Her mind kept wandering to those memories of her. It seemed to not be haunting her anymore but persuading her into something else. She could put her finger on it. How desperately she wanted answers to every question. She knew not to push it though.

The flower sighed once more and tried to close her eyes again. This time darkness would envelop her into a far off land.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys for the long waited update. Not really much of an excuse but more like reasonings. It's that thing where a lot of authors don't really know what to do. Like I know where I want this story to go, but it's more like how do i fill out all the fillers and empty space? It's also that thing where I want to make a chapter long so you guys don't only have so little to read. But like there's only so much I can do lol. If you guys have any tips I would gladly take it.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Man

**All characters belong to Sega.**

* * *

The slow rise and fall from her chest entranced him. She laid very still as her person was sprawled on the bed. She seemed to be at peace. And yet he still wondered how could something as breathing be so hypnotic?

He crossed the room to sit next to her. Gently taking the hair strands that framed her face and moving them aside. Beauty was definitely her forte.

His hand kept caressing her features. He was so memorized for such a quick moment and then reality hit him like a ton bricks. He didn't know how much damage his sins would cause but one thing for sure: them, together, were already broken.

"Good morning," her soft voice called out him. He only gazed her as her eyes fluttered open to reveal jade. Oh how they tortured him.

"Morning Ames."

She smiled as she sat up slightly, "What time did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in."

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh I think a little after midnight?"

"Did his majesty really have you do a bunch of paperwork?"

"Well yea and I didn't even finish half of what I was intended to do. Plus I think today he's gonna want to go over all the safety features that we're going installed."

The rose hedgehog nodded her head as she hummed in understanding. Of course Knuckles would want to have Sonic work around the clock if it meant safety for his kingdom. It just sucked that it would mean that Sonic would arrive late to bed. Poor Espio. It would also mean that Espio would have to be guarding the blue blur for long periods without much rest.

Her thoughts of understanding then suddenly became of worry. Shadow. Of course that would also mean he wouldn't rest until Sonic would arrive.

"Was Shadow still here when you came last night?"

"You mean the guard? Yea he was still here. There was another one with him. A white hedgehog, I believe his name is Silver?"

She nodded once again in understanding.

"They both left soon after I arrived. Not much of a talker that Shadow guy is, huh?"

"No he's not, but he is very respectful."

Amy slowly departed from the bed they shared and proceeded to the bathroom. He was yet again entranced at how her body moved. Just the way her hips moved from side to side would make any man go wild. Then it dawned upon him. The question that was bothering him for the longest.

"I don't seem to understand why the king would give you his right hand?"

She froze in her tracks. Not really sure about the question either, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, like I don't see why he would give a guest his right hand?"

She had to lie to him.

"Well I suppose maybe the King has another right hand? Silver, I believe."

"Nope he only has one. Everytime I come to check on security, he always has that Shadow guy with him."

She turned to face him. The hardness on his face was evident which only meant that he really wanted to know an answer to his question. She had to come up with something or at least diverge the situation somewhere else. However, it did surprise her on how odd Sonic would be so interested in her guard.

"Why does it matter if I have the king's right hand or not? He's a guard just like any of the others."

"Yea well it doesn't make any sense."

"How so?"

She was starting to annoy him.

"Look Ames," he said becoming more annoyed, "it's not like you're the most important thing in this castle. I just don't see why he's so keen on having his best "protecting" just some girl!"

Her face dropped. Never in her life did she hear her beloved speak such words, and the look on his face meant that he was not going to apologize.

 _Some girl?_

Now she was irritated. Clearly some things were never going to get through his thick-headed skull. No matter how much she wanted to yell and argue back something told her not to. If anything she just wanted to destroy his ego.

So she spoke the words that she knew would do just that, "Maybe he wanted to show me what a real man looked like."

* * *

No emotion appeared on Shadow's face as his counterpart kept retelling him a story of yesterday's afternoon. Sometimes he wondered how forgetful the purple chameleon was when telling his stories. Not one to bother the male, he just let the story unfold once more.

"-so then Sir Sonic had to re-call his company for the new security installation.."

Espio's voice was being drowned out as the ebony hedgehog remembered about the married pair. He looked back up the stairs. They should have been down by now considering Sonic had to meet with Knuckles.

"Do you know if they're awake yet?" Shadow asked his partner totally interrupting his story.

"Yea I heard Miss Vanilla was already preparing their meals along with his majesty. Apparently he wants to get to know them together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he has yet to see how they interact with one another and since his majesty knows the Lady very well then of course he has his worries."

"About that. How does the king know Miss Rose?"

"Shadow you know we all have strict orders on what to say considering her."

Shadow only rolled his eyes, clearly irritated that nobody wanted to tell him anything. For once in his life, he wanted to know more about another person than himself. Obviously there's something big that they're hiding about her if Knuckles restricted everyone from talking.

"Wait did you just mention her as _Miss Rose_?" The ebony hedgehog only nodded. "You do realize she's married right?"

"I'm not an idiot. She just allowed me to call her by her maiden name, so I did what made her more comfortable with me."

Silence returned between the two guards for a few minutes until they heard footsteps from above the staircase. It was followed by a single voice pleading with another.

"Ames can you please talk to me?"

Both males looked to one another and back up to the stairs. In sight was Amy descending upon them with her beloved towing behind her. Her face held no emotion and while his plead for her to meet him. Obviously they were not on good terms.

Amy's feet finally hit the ground floor and proceeded to walk towards her guard leaving Sonic to stand at the bottom of the starwell alone. He only sighed in frustration to which she did not take lightly. Not one to be concern for his needs, she smiled at both guards, "Good morning Sir Shadow and Espio."

"Morning," they both said in unison.

"I hoped you both slept well last night," Espio continued, "his majesty will be joining you two for breakfast this morning."

"What a lovely surprise! Maybe we can bring up a few issues that my husband has concerns over."

All three counterparts took a step back. None sure how to justify her statement. If anything they just looked at her with bewilderment.

"Would you care to elaborate on these concerns Miss Rose?" Shadow said leaning down to her height. Of course the proximity between them was still there, but Sonic could help his irritation grow. What the hell was he doing so close to her and why was he calling her by that name?

She on the other hand had a different plan. She only smiled at the question as she returned her gaze back to her husband. Amy wanted to piss him off, "Well you see Sir Shadow, my husband here just wants to seek reasoning for a few things."

Shadow only nodded as he leaned back up to his original height. He scanned the room back to cobalt hedgehog and could tell something was off with him. He kept glaring at both his woman and Shadow. Not one to falter from anything, he just kept an expressionless face.

"You know what I just noticed," the rose spoke as she looked back and forth between the two hedgehogs, "You two look very alike. Heck you guys can possibly pass off as brothers."

Shadow in attempt to not roll his eyes kept his face with a frown. Comparing him to the blue blur was what anyone can call an annoyance. He didn't participate and won many wars to be compared to this guy.

Sonic only scoffed, "Yea Ames sure."

"No it's true! Don't you agree, Sir Espio?"

The chameleon only shrugged, "Honestly I can't really see it, My Lady."

"Wow you guys must really be blind if you guys can't tell."

"C'mon Ames," Sonic said trying to convince her from her delusions.

"Actually there is something very different between you two," Amy smiled brightly at both of them, "Shadow is a lot more handsome."

…

"Come on Sir Espio, let's not have his majesty waiting any longer," She then interlocked her arm with his and proceeded to the dining area. Leaving both hedgehogs behind with shocked faces.

* * *

Purple orbs scanned between the married couple. Both had addressed him when they came in; Amy was more cheerful than her partner. Neither of them had said anything to each other since their situation.

Clearly things were going on and Knuckles knew not to get involve. However, the silence in the room was starting to annoy him.

He cleared his throat catching both their attentions, "So how did you two sleep?"

"Like baby," Amy spoke softly.

"Sorry to have kept you for long, Sir Sonic. I do believe Espio told me you had quite the night."

The blue blur began to choke on what little food he had in his mouth. The statement had caught him off guard and he was not sure behind the meaning of those words. He tried cleaning after himself as the alarmed faces kept staring at him.

"Heh, sorry about that." He began to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, "It wasn't that much of a long night umm I just need to go over some more paperwork."

"Very well, I seek it that you will be occupied during your stay."

Amy rolled her eyes and proceeded with her food. No cares came to mind to her anymore.

"I'm sorry to be taking your husband from you."

"Oh it's fine!" She waved him off, "It's not like he's much company anyways."

And another one bites the dust.

* * *

"I can't believe she said that!" Silver exclaimed as the other two guards tried to finish their foods. Espio had just finished telling him the recent activities that went on. All three males had joined in the adjacent room to the dining hall to have their own breakfast. Miss Vanilla was kind enough to have their food already ready for them when they left their corresponding person.

Silence gathered around the group once more. Silver though still manage to keep a surprising look on his face as he searched for something in Shadow's.

"So what now Shadow?" he asked him with a mischievous grin.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Oh come on Shadow! She likes you!"

Rolling his red orbs, "Your delusional."

"What you don't believe me? Tell him Espio that I'm right."

"You do realize she's married right?" Espio inclined.

"Yea and your point is?"

"Hence that you're not making any sense whatsoever," the ebony said.

"Do you not believe me?"

"I believe that something's really wrong with your head."

The white hedgehog only deflated with the answers they were giving him. Of course neither of them would understand where he was coming from. Heck, neither of them knew her as much as he did! Yet they were calling him delusional. Well they'll have to wait and see how right he is.

Minutes passed between them and soon their food was gone from their plate. No one spoke anymore, or much no one wanted to argue a simple fact. Instead they sat in silence waiting to be called.

It seemed that the heavens above were on Shadow's side as Miss Vanilla came into view. She wore a delicate smile, "Sir Shadow I do believe it's time for you to rescue the Mrs from the boredom she's enduring."

"Very well then," He stood up from his seat and proceeded to walk towards the door, "Thank you again for breakfast Miss Vanilla."

She nodded in reassurance and he once again looked towards the other two. Silver still had the look of stubbornness on his face. Shadow rolled his eyes, "Look she only gave me a compliment. Don't take it up that high."

* * *

Paperwork. Boring. Mechanics. Boring. Blueprints. Boring!

Food was no longer touching her plate since she had finished it all. But right now she wished she had something to do. Knuckles and Sonic had diverted their awkwardness into a conversation concerning the safety features of the castle. She had droned them out and was occupying herself the paintings on the walls.

She kept scanning the room as her eyes jumped from painting to painting. Finally her eyes caught Miss Vanilla speaking to another servant. A male crocodile known as none other then Vector. She smiled at them as they felt her gaze on them.

The older woman could see that Amy was in desperate need of help. Clearly all this robot talk was starting to bore her. The rabbit smiled at her and quietly left the room. Amy unsure as to why she left, returned her attention back to the paintings.

Her mind danced between thoughts as to why each painting was created. So much talent on a single canvas and she remembered each signature. Each one told a story: a tragedy, a war zone, a family, and a love story.

Lost in each world, she didn't even realize that she had zone out until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she looked at the receiver and sighed in relief at Shadow. He only smirked down at her and whispered in her ear while sending shivers down her spine, "You look kinda bored, would you like me to escort you out?"

Entranced with his voice and touch she could only manage a nod. With that she looked back at her two dining partners. Both waiting for a response from her.

"Sorry, if you would excuse me but maybe I should leave you two alone considering this is an important discussion."

"Oh yes," Knuckles chimed, "I'm sorry to keep you bored all this way. I do hope Shadow will keep you much more of a better company than us."

"Of course, your majesty," he said.

"Very well, proceed," Knuckles only let out a mischievous smirk matching the one Silver had on earlier, "Please do be polite man with her, Shadow."

Again not sure with the king's words, Sonic only glared at his opposing threat. He was yet again to close to the rose for his liking. Shadow on the other hand only agreed and decided pull out the chair for the girl. He held out his hand for her and she took it graciously to get up from her seat. Sonic could only glare once more.

When she did grab a hold of him, something had sent a spark between both of them. Almost immediately as she stood from the chair she had let go. Unsatisfied with the release of her soft hand, Shadow started for the door.

Amy turn to the other males, "Well I'll see you two."

* * *

Her ebony guard was already at the door holding it open for her. She gave a small wave back to Knuckles and Sonic as she proceeded to claim her freedom again.

Both males continued their previous conversation but really Sonic was focus on other things. For one, how could a guard like that be a little too close to his woman?

"Thank you for saving from that hell hole of blueprints talk," Amy said to her partner. They managed to escape to one of the nearby gardens filled with different colored poppies. "I'm assuming Miss Vanilla sought after you?"

"She did. She accused you of dying of boredom in there," he chuckled.

"I'm grateful that she did. Heck if I wasn't going to be rescued anytime soon then I would probably be planning my funeral in there."

He only shook his head in response. This girl was just something else.

The rose continued in front of him once more and found the seating area in the garden. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. He gave a rare but small smile and took it. Both didn't say a word for a few minutes. If anything they just enjoyed each other's company.

However it was soon interrupted by a soft voice, "Sorry if I embarrassed you earlier."

"You didn't. Just got caught me off guard," he said honestly.

"Good I was horrified that I might have scared you off."

"You? Scare me? I do believe it should be the other way around."

She blushed and looked away, "Well I did mean what I said. You are quite handsome."

"And you inquire a lot of beauty, yourself."

…

He's polite. He's handsome. He's respectful.

How was this man not scooped up by a Mrs?

"Sir Shadow I don't mean to intrude since I've heard that you're a very private man, but I care to ask. How are you still single?"

He chuckled once more, "Miss Rose let me put it to you this way. When you've been in countless wars and working for a high royal 24/7, you often forget about personal matters."

"Right but surely you've looked?"

"I suppose but none have peaked my interest. Beautiful women all around but none with the right passions."

"I do suppose that is true but don't you ever get lonely?"

He only shrugged his shoulders and spoke what seemed like a recited script from a play, "Sure but loneliness is what you make of it. I'm not all too concern of finding her because I know she's out there. I'm a firm believer that she'll come unexpectedly and when she does I will do nothing but fight for her."

And now he's poetic. What a man indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Hopefully you guys liked it. Thanks to pinksakura271 for the advice on the previous chapter! It really helped a lot that I was able to write this chapter sooner then expected. Anyways thanks once again to everyone reading and I hope to see what you guys think will happen next (:**


End file.
